Walking around amusement parks, beaches, water parks, or anywhere during a warm sunny day can quickly cause an individual to become overheated and dehydrated. When this happens, people can suffer from sun burn, heat stroke or heat exhaustion, which can become uncomfortable and even dangerous. To avoid these consequences, people often leave the beach or park early. As tickets to amusement and theme parks are expensive, having to leave early can create an economic disincentive to attend those venues. Others try to find areas shaded from the sun or go indoors where there is air conditioning. Additionally, at these large public places, children can easily wander off and become lost. They may not be able to find their way back to their companions or parents.
Consequently, there exists a need for an apparatus designed to conveniently keep a person cool and protected from the sun and high temperatures while at places such as beaches, amusement parks, and the like. The proposed invention allows a user to circulate cooled air around their head and torso while simultaneously shading their body from the direct sunlight. The circulation of cooled air along with the shading allows the user to remain outdoors longer and decreases the likelihood of over exposure to the sun and from overheating. Additionally, the invention features a position indicator that alerts others should the user be a child or elderly person that becomes lost or separated from their companions or parents.